Sorpresa!
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: Una pequeña historia que hice como regalo de cumpleaños para Hinata, espero que les guste!


Sorpresa! 

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que acabó la guerra, Madara había sido derrotado y ahora todas las aldeas se encontraban en armonía unas con otras. Justo ahora en la aldea de la hoja todos se preparaban para cierto evento importante.

"Y ya sabes que le regalarás a Hinata, Naruto?"

"En realidad aún no… sé que es un día especial pero, simplemente no sé qué regalarle, tienes alguna idea, Kakashi-sensei?"

Ambos Jounin se encontraban entrenando un poco, practicando jutsus para no perder condición, pero aparentemente Naruto se había olvidado de algo muy importante… hoy era el cumpleaños de Hinata.

Durante el cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos, el grupo de Naruto y el Equipo Gai se reunían para celebrar; en su cumpleaños Hinata le había regalado una réplica exacta de las ropas que solía usar Jiraya, solo que estas le quedaban a la medida.

El rubio había prometido regalarle algo impresionante en su cumpleaños, algo que la dejaría sin palabras, pero aún no sabía qué.

"Creo que esto debiste pensarlo con mucha antelación Naruto, no es como si un regalo te fuera a caer del cielo, sabes?"

Justo cuando Kakashi terminó de decir esto, un resplandor apareció de la nada dejándolos aturdidos por un instante, Kakashi rápidamente sacó un kunai y se preparó a atacar a quien los atacó.

Naruto por su parte había terminado en el suelo y con cierto peso encima que evitaba que se pusiera de pie.

"Te encuentras bien, Naruto?"

"Estoy bien…" Respondió el rubio notando que sobre él descansaba un joven de alrededor de 8 años y cabellos oscuros azulados "Oye, es peligroso que lances jutsus así, pudiste haber lastimado a alguien"

Kakashi rápidamente guardó el kunai y se apresuró a atender al rubio, luego de unos momentos el menor comenzó a recuperar la conciencia "Demonios…" levantando la mirada se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Ja! Te dije que no pasaría nada si modificaba el sello, padre" dijo el chico mirando a Naruto.

Kakashi tomó nota de los aspectos restantes del pequeño shinobi; ojos dotados del poderoso Byakugan, y tres marcas en cada mejilla totalmente idénticas a las de Naruto. "Acabas de llamarlo papá?" preguntó Kakashi señalando a su estudiante.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, como se encuentra Rin?"

Esto dejó totalmente anonadado a Kakashi, pues Rin había muerto hace muchos años y este niño había preguntado por ella como si la viera todos los días.

"Hey hey, vamos por partes quieres? Quien eres tú y por qué me llamaste papá?" preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie.

"Es esta otra de tus bromas? Porque no es divertido y te advierto que si madre se entera de esto no tendrás ramen por una semana." Amenazó el pequeño dando una sonrisa retadora al rubio.

Kakashi simplemente sacudió ligeramente la mano "Vamos desde el inicio, te aseguro que nadie aquí está planeando ninguna broma, podrías decirnos tu nombre?"

"Hmm…" El pequeño parecía estar contemplando algo mientras los veía a ambos "… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… Mi nombre es Minato Uzumaki"

Esto dejó a ambos Jounin totalmente perplejos "Minato? Porque llevas mi apellido y el nombre de mi padre?"

Kakashi dio un paso al frente y descubrió su Sharingan "Quienes son tus padres?"

"Mi padre es Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage y mi madre es Uzumaki Hinata" respondió el pequeño sin apartar la mirada de Naruto, como si estuviera pensando en lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos "Antes de que continúen con las preguntas… creo que es mejor que explique lo que estaba haciendo en los últimos minutos"

Kakashi y Naruto asintieron mientras que Minato tomaba asiento en el suelo "Hace 10 minutos terminé de hacer algunos arreglos a uno de los kunai que usaba mi abuelo…" El peli-azul sacó un kunai de tres puntas con un sello en la parte superior "…Quería practicar usando el Hiraishin ya que mi padre nunca lo aprendió, estuve estudiando y analizando el sello junto a muchas anotaciones y libros de la biblioteca en nuestra casa, pero parece ser que tuvo un efecto totalmente distinto al esperado."

Kakashi tomó nota del sello en el kunai y notó que efectivamente era un poco distinto al que usaba su antiguo maestro. "Saliste a entrenar con el nuevo sello y algo salió mal, cierto?"

Minato asintió e inspeccionó el sello "Parece ser que absorbió bastante chakra, me siento algo agotado, creo que…"

"…Que viajaste en el tiempo" terminó de responder Naruto, dejando tanto a Kakashi como a Minato totalmente perplejos "Qué! Es un jutsu de espacio tiempo, es natural que algo pueda salir mal, y es una opción… quiero decir, puedo detectar si alguien intenta mentirme y sé que él no lo hizo, así es que la única explicación posible es que viajara en el tiempo."

"Pues parece una teoría bastante loca, pero he visto muchas cosas en vida como para descartar la posibilidad…" dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Minato seguía inspeccionando el kunai "Creo que puedo volver a mi propia línea temporal, pero necesitaré esperar a recuperar mi chakra."

"Mientras tanto, creo que tengo la idea perfecta!" dijo Naruto.

Kakashi simplemente lo miró sospechosamente "Naruto… que es lo que estás tramando?"

"Le prometí a Hinata un regalo que la dejaría totalmente impresionada, algo que la dejara sin palabras… pues bien, que mejor regalo que llevarle a nuestro futuro hijo!" Dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar con Minato "Estás seguro de esto, padre? No creo que sea correcto"

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no quieres conocer a tu madre cuando era más joven?" Esto pareció dar en el blanco pues Minato se había quedado callado y seguía a Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Naruto espera! No creo que sea lo correcto… oye Naruto! Piensa en la delicada trama de espacio tiempo! NARUTO!" Kakashi iba tras los dos intentando convencerlos de que esto sería una mala idea.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Hyuga.

Neji se encontraba ayudando a acomodar las cosas necesarias para la celebración, después de la guerra había revivido gracias al sacrificio de la misma persona que lo había matado, era algo raro pero estaba agradecido de poder seguir viviendo.

"Neji nii-san, todo está listo de este lado, puedes ir con TenTen-san si gustas, estoy segura que extraña que succiones su cara" dijo Hanabi en un tono de burla.

Neji estaba a punto de enfadarse, cuando recordó la venganza perfecta "No creo que me extrañe más de lo que Konohamaru te extraña a ti… perdón, creo que era Kono-kun, verdad?"

Hanabi rápidamente se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear intentando dar una respuesta, pero Neji ya se había retirado.

Uno a uno comenzaban a llegar todos, primero Ino y Chouji, seguidos de Sakura y Sasuke, luego llegaron Sai, Lee y Kiba y al final Temari y Shikamaru, la única persona que faltaba era Naruto.

"Parece que no ha llegado Naruto, creo que ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

"No seas malo Sasuke, seguro que algo ocurrió." Dijo Sakura para después dirigirse a donde se encontraban las chicas. "Feliz cumpleaños Hina-chan, como va todo con el idiota?"

"Sakura-san! No le digas así, por favor… y pues hasta ahora no ha habido ningún cambio, hemos salido varias veces y todo, pero solo somos amigos." Respondió Hinata con un poco de tristeza.

"No te deprimas Hinata, te aseguro que el idio… quiero decir, Naruto, simplemente no sabe cómo dar el siguiente paso, solo tenle paciencia." Dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga.

Todos ya se encontraban platicando animadamente cuando notaron la presencia del último miembro del grupo.

"Hola chicos!" Dijo Naruto saludando a todos, tomando asiento a un lado de Hinata, era obvio que lo habían hecho a propósito.

Inmediatamente Sasuke notó que Naruto no había llegado solo "Oye tonto, quien es el nuevo?"

El rubio simplemente miró a Minato y luego a sus amigos "Pues… chicos les presento a Minato Uzumaki… hijo mío y de Hinata"

Todos se quedaron totalmente callados, procesando lo que el rubio había dicho hasta que "Que!"

Hinata sintió algo romperse en su pecho, era esto alguna clase de broma? Por qué Naruto era tan cruel con ella? No se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo? Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar, Neji estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Naruto y darle una paliza por la broma de mal gusto, pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había dejado encargado al menor para que explicara la situación mientras que él buscaba a la Hyuga.

"Hinata, espera por favor!" Gritaba Naruto alcanzando a la chica.

La oji-perla se detuvo, volteándolo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando mantenerse enojada con él "Por qué!?"

El rubio se detuvo en seco sin saber qué, no había esperado que la chica reaccionara así, mucho menos que se fuera sin permitirle explicar las cosas.

"Naruto Uzumaki como puedes ser tan cruel?" preguntó una vez más la chica.

Naruto se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero Hinata simplemente se retiraba más y más "Por favor déjame explicarte"

"Explicar qué!? Que tu nueva broma involucraba romperme el corazón? Que esta es tu forma de decir que no tendré oportunidad de estar contigo?..." Naruto aprovechó que la chica le gritaba con los ojos cerrados para acercarse y abrazarla "…Dime por qué utilizas mi sueño en contra mía! Si no quieres verme solo dímelo… pero esto, esto es cruel!"

Hinata se había separado de él y había alzado una mano para darle una bofetada, pero su mano simplemente quedó colgando en el aire "… lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo golpearte… te amo tanto que no puedo… y aun así tú…"

Naruto nuevamente abrazó a la chica, tomó la mano alzada de la chica y la dirigió a su mejilla "Tienes razón, te he hecho esperar demasiado y no es justo, pero te aseguro que esto no es una broma… porque después de tanto tiempo comenzaste a ser mi sueño también…"

"…Si piensas que las palabras dulces harán que…" Intentó discutir la chica pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

"NO! Por favor solo escúchame… Él es real, estaba entrenando con Kakashi-sensei y él… prácticamente salió de la nada… te juro que no es una broma, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarlo…" pidió Naruto abrazando más fuerte a la chica.

"Por qué? Que ganas con este tipo de bromas Naruto… si lo que quieres es destrozar mis sueños yo…" La chica nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase pues los labios del chico la habían interrumpido.

"Jamás me atrevería a destrozar tus sueños, porque te aseguro que también son mis sueños… no he sabido como contestar a tus sentimientos porque tenía miedo… pero necesitas saberlo Hinata… yo te… te amo" Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza, besándola antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Después de un momento ambos se separaron, Hinata miró al rubio a los ojos "Solo esta vez Naruto… te juro que si esto es una broma."

"Yo mismo me lanzaré del monumento Hokage en ese instante, sé que es difícil de creer pero incluso yo estaba sorprendido cuando apareció, sin embargo gracias a Kurama pude detectar que el pequeño no mentía, realmente es nuestro hijo." Le aseguró Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Hinata asintió sabiendo muy bien de lo que era capaz el chakra de Kurama "Entonces volvamos, quiero escuchar lo que Minato tiene que decir"

Ambos volvieron al lugar de la fiesta para encontrar a Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Minato "Bueno, ahora sabemos que no es un clon de sombras…" en ese instante se dio cuenta de que tanto Naruto como Hinata regresaban, pero ahora venían tomados de la mano.

"Rayos Sakura, por qué necesitas intentar arreglar todo a golpes?" preguntó Naruto abrazando a Minato quien había corrido hacia el llorando por el golpe en la cabeza.

Hinata aprovechó el momento para mirar a los ojos al pequeño y apreciar sus rasgos faciales, lo que más llamó su atención fueron las marcas en las mejillas pues eran marcas claras de que era hijo de Naruto. "Minato… dices que Naruto es tu padre y que yo…"

"Así es madre… pero primero déjenme explicarles lo sucedido, y por favor mantengan a la tía Sakura atada a una silla o algo!" decía Minato sobándose la cabeza.

Hinata simplemente soltó una ligera sonrisa y tomó asiento junto a los demás, tomando a Minato y sentándolo en sus piernas para atender el golpe.

"Desde mi perspectiva…" Todos inmediatamente se sorprendieron de que el hijo de Naruto pareciera más inteligente que su padre a la hora de hablar "…No me miren así, mi madre es Hinata recuerdan?" Todos rápidamente asintieron y dejaron que el pequeño continuara hablando "Como decía, desde mi perspectiva, Hace unos minutos terminé de hacer algunos arreglos a uno de los kunai que usaba mi abuelo…" Les mostró el mismo kunai que le había enseñado a Naruto "…Quería practicar usando el Hiraishin ya que mi padre nunca lo aprendió, estuve estudiando y analizando el sello junto a muchas anotaciones y libros de la biblioteca en nuestra casa, pero parece ser que tuvo un efecto totalmente distinto al esperado."

Shikamaru dio un sorbo a su sake y terminó de analizar la situación "En pocas palabras el sello de espacio tiempo funcionó de manera diferente a la esperada, tomó todo tu chakra el cual fue suficiente para enviarte hasta aquí"

Minato asintió "Definitivamente eres el padre de Kyume, los Nara son unos genios aunque es una ventaja que naciera con la actitud de Temari-san, al menos no es floja"

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de como Shikamaru había quedado en ridículo. Todos comenzaron a preguntarle al pequeño cosas sobre el futuro, mientras que Kakashi continuaba quejándose de la delicada trama espacio tiempo y la paradoja temporal que podría ocurrir.

Por su parte Hinata miró a Naruto con una sonrisa "Siento mucho no haberte creído…yo"

"No hace falta, tenías razón en molestarte, me he estado comportando como un idiota contigo y mereces más que eso… Siento mucho no haberte dicho como me sentía desde antes" se disculpó el rubio.

Hinata extendió su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio "Este es el mejor regalo de todos, pensar que podré tener una familia con la persona que amo… estoy muy feliz"

Naruto tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella "Es bueno saber que poco a poco podremos ir cumpliendo nuestros sueños."

Y así paso el resto de la tarde, Minato se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata "Debo irme ahora, hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá y tengo que volver o se pondrán histéricos"

Naruto preguntó con preocupación "Estas seguro que podrás regresar? No parece muy seguro…"

"Descuida padre…" Minato mordió su dedo pulgar y utilizó un poco de sangre para escribir algo en el sello "estuve pensando cómo arreglar el sello, solo servirá para una fecha específica, ya que esta vez se exactamente lo que quiero que haga… fue genial haberlos conocido, nos veremos en un momento" y con una sonrisa Minato activó el sello del kunai, desapareciendo de la línea temporal y regresando a su propio tiempo.

Sakura se puso de pie junto a Sasuke "Bueno, eso fue informativo… muchas gracias por todo Hinata-chan, nos vemos en el hospital el Lunes" y después de despedirse ambos se retiraron.

Cada uno comenzó a retirarse, felicitando a Hinata y entregando sus regalos, hasta que solo quedaron Hinata y Naruto.

"Este fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó "Lamento haberte hecho llorar… debí ser más consciente de lo que hacía"

Hinata le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Yo debí haber tenido un poco más de paciencia y esperar a que explicaras lo sucedido, lo siento"

Naruto simplemente soltó una pequeña risa "No pasa nada Hina-chan, al final todo salió bien"

La Hyuga suspiró con total satisfacción por lo ocurrido en el día, este había sido definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
